Uniting The Purple Flames
by Japan's Arc Angel
Summary: The power of a red and blue flame will unite. With Artemis by her side along with Shui and Arma, Mikan will battle for Natsume to Unite Their Purple Flames.
1. Key Words Explained

_Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice :) but enjoy the story, and please review_.

* * *

Argyros Aster Phemi- Silver Star Speak (The Ancient Language)

Kalip Kratos Oh Chrysos Aster-Release Power Oh Golden Star (Activates star pendant)

Aster Hektor-Star Teleport (Travel to the location of the second pendant)

Aster Althos-Star Healing (Only used once per person)

Aster Pyr-Star Fire (Activates Purple Flames Power)

Stamato Aster Pyr-Stop Star Fire (Nullifies Purple Flames Power)

Aster Metamorphosis, Mistress Dark! -Star Metamorphosis, Mistress Dark! (Used to merge with Artemis and become Mistress Dark)

Aster Prosperpina, Kratos Bastet Artemis–Star Emerge, Power Cat Flames Artemis (Used to turn Artemis into her true form)

Kalip Artemis-Release Artemis (Used to split from Artemis)

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	2. Prologue: Propositions

_Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice :) but enjoy the story, and please review_.

* * *

Prologue-Propositions

It was cold in the greying grounds of Alice Academy. The grass underfoot was frozen and covered in early morning dew; a frost filled the air, suffocating the lungs of anyone who dared to breathe in the icy surroundings. A small mousy haired girl of all but ten years was seated beneath a willow tree of extraordinary height, its branches hanging sadly, as if it had seen much suffering over the many years in which it had stood, its trunk groaning with the weight it had to carry. Her small confused figure lay hunched against the bark, knees brought up to her chin, her tangled mess of hair strewn about her shoulders, olive eyes closed.

From behind the shadows emerged a tall, darkened figure clad in a long black trench coat. A white mask covered his eyes as his ebony hair swayed about him in the light breeze. The gleam of the rings and earrings he possessed flashed across Mikan Sakura and she stood to face him.

"You came then," a small smile crept across his face, placing his hands in his pockets and taking a slight step towards her. "You'll do it then?"

"Yes." She squeaked almost silently, "But you must promise Hotaru won't get dragged into this!"

"You have my word." He replied casually with a wave of his long white spindly fingers.

"Your word means nothing to me. I need proof." Moving that much closer towards him, glaring slightly, yet screaming in terror. He looked at her and gave a sinister chuckle. "Persona!"

"Fine, take this. Our bonding in truth, and in contract." Returning his pearly white hand to his pocket he withdrew a silver pendant of extraordinary length – easily reaching two feet. At the end of the chain hung a palm sized star, glittering as the sun broke over the academy walls.

"Using this pendant, we make our agreement. My little kitten is to work for me until I state otherwise." He stated in a rather bored tone, deceived by the slow smile curving upwards upon his face.

"Persona is forbidden from bringing Hotaru Imai into any of his deeds and is to stay away from her." Mikan retorted, her voice ringing with determination.

The star began to shine, growing steadily brighter, engulfing them both. As the light faded the two figures remained in the exact same position, as before, as though completely oblivious to the sudden brightness. They stood firm yet swayed in the breeze, duplicate pendants around each of their necks.

"If either of us breaks this, the other will know, both crystals will shatter and our deal will be broken, freeing us both. Good luck my kitten, you'll need it." With that he walked away, disappearing into the darkness in the coming light.

"Persona…" Mikan whispered after him, before turning on her heels and sprinting through the Northern Forest, back towards the Academy

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	3. Goddess Of The Dark Side Of The Moon

_Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice :) but enjoy the story, and please review_.

* * *

Chapter One-Goddess Of The Dark Side Of The Moon

Short frantic legs sped down the corridors; passing open door leading to classrooms filled with students sat making notes or idly chatting awaiting the arrival of their teacher. Feet slapping against the white polished floor the girl whipped around corner after corner, a flash or black and red left behind her in a blur. Skidding to a halt outside another all too familiar ordinary door she gasped for breath, clutching at her chest. The young brunette tried to make herself look presentable, patting her clothes down slightly and tightening her pigtails, before opening the door. All eyes flicked in her direction, all expecting to see the same face, before someone spoke. A tall man in a white shirt and jeans flipped his blond shoulder-length hair then turned to her. "Ah, Miss Sakura. You finally grace us with your presence." He spoke in a moderately high voice, but non-the less, retained a manly aura about him. He smiled widely a nodded towards her seat.

"Um… yes. Sorry Narumi, Sir." Mikan bowed her head then made her way quickly to the back of the room, taking her seat. Blushing from slight embarrassment she turned to her left and smiled brightly at the blond-haired boy, Ruka Nogi, next to her. "Morning Ruka." She beamed cheerfully giving his hand a small squeeze. He stared at her intensely with his dazzling electric blue eyes, a small blush creeping over his cheeks, but he still gave her a return charming smile,

"It's lovely to see you this morning Miss Sakura."

Giggling Mikan clasped his arm tighter and tittered, "Ruka! How many times, it's just Mikan." Letting go of him, she peeked slightly to her right and said in a barely audible whisper, "Good morning, Natsume." Here sat a tall boy whose feet were rested upon the table before them. With cold crimson eyes and deep ebony hair, his black jacket with white collar, red plaid shorts and black knee high boots hung about him loosely. A hand twiddled one of his two earrings, playing with the small ruby attached to the loop, whilst the other held a pocket-sized manga which he appeared to be reading intently. Peering over it slightly he gave her a glare, "Ugly girl." He replied in monotone. Mikan gave a small gasp, and then lowered her head in defeat, shaking in anger. Natsume's short eyebrows rose in surprise, he had not expected her to remain silent. He saw her grip her red plaid mini-skirt and then the centre of her black cardigan too.

"Idiot…" A whisper sounded, "Natsume you idiot!" Mikan started to shake even more so, before standing up and turning on him. "You absolute idiot! Why do you have no consideration for others feelings? What is wrong with you?" Silent tears slipped, trailing down her rosy cheeks.

"Calm it Polka-dots." Came a cool reply, shifting his eyes back to his manga, raven bangs covering his features, making his stony face undecipherable. Mikan slowly lowered herself into her seat still slightly shaking. 'The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is! One day I will fry him!' She cursed silently. From the corner of her eye she could see Ruka worriedly staring at her, sorrow cast over him. A small blush and smile covered her face and she turned to him. Mikan had to admit Ruka was rather good-looking. His sense of loyalty, companionship and trust amazed her and she became a little heated at the sight of him. He gave her a slight smile which she returned then asked, "Ruka, let's eat together at dinner tomorrow okay? Outside, since it's meant to be beautiful then." Taking her hand in his lightly he smiled and nodded,

"I'll wait for you at the main steps then." They both smiled wider for all but a few seconds as both then realised that the room was steadily heating. Not removing their hands they both turned to Natsume,

"Natsume? Is there something wrong?" Mikan questioned, concern gracing her face. She reached out lightly to hold his hand too and a slight blush crept across his face.

"Mikan!" A voice trailed over to her, and she stopped before she could touch him. "I think it's about time for you to be going, don't you think so?" Called Narumi from the front with a worried look upon his pale face, his face saying immediately that he knew whom she had been speaking to.

"Oh. I suppose it is." Mikan whispered releasing Ruka. Rising to her feet she slowly trudged her way to the door, gave one fleeting look back to see Natsume with his head down and Ruka staring after her worriedly, then walked out. As soon as the door closed she ran and rounded a corner. Digging deep into her shirt she extracted a thin silver chain and an all too familiar golden star, the carvings so intricate. Without removing it from her neck she held it in front of her, entwined between her fingers, "Kalip Kratos Oh Chrysos Aster" she softly whispered to no one in particular. The star began to hover in between her now outstretched palms, giving off a dull, ominous glow. Speaking once more, Mikan recited "Aster Hektor!" just as Persona had instructed. The once small light grew and grew, expanding with each passing second before engulfing her wholly. The light faded and she was gone.

~x~x~x~

A cage clattered to the floor and the creature inside growled deeply, hunched as far from the door as possible. Mikan started in horror at it, watching a steady slither of blood make its way onto the lush green grass below. From against the walls of the academy, Persona gave a slight smirk, "Keep her safe, she'll come in handy. Unfortunately your first mission is hereby postponed until further notice; The Black Cat will carry out the next. Take care of this one; otherwise it could cost both of you." He turned and stalked away from Mikan, a cold breeze following him making her shiver.

Slowly kneeling down she paused to stare at the tiny animal inside the cage. Pointed ears and a whip like tail; it bared its fangs and flashed its claws. A black cat was staring back at her, piercing her, daring her to come closer. "You're hurt. Let me take care of you please. My name's Mikan Sakura." Bowing her head slightly she patiently waited for a response. 'What the hell am I doing, expecting a cat to answer me, I really am an idiot.'

"Why should I trust you?" Mikan gasped as the cruel, harsh voice drifted to her ears. Lifting her head she found the cat had risen from its horizontal position and was now sitting upright, a small trail of blood still oozing from an unknown source.

"You have no need to trust me; however, you are important, are you not?" Mikan dared to question, inching her way forward.

"Yes, only one is my master. They seem to think it is you, those here at this school, but I have other ideas. The Black Cat himself fits with me purr-fectly don't you think? I would much rather serve someone who is deserving of my services." The small animal spat angrily.

"Maybe he would be a better master to you, anyone would be really, but first let me help you! I'm not the kind of person to go back on my word!" she reached out for the cage then flinched slightly, holding back, as the small animal hissed.

"You will mend my wound; I will be back to full strength, and then leave for MY black cat. Understand?" she demanded raising a paw to her tongue.

"Yes" Mikan's voice quivered and with trembling fingers, she slowly opened the cage door. Moving forward to remove the cat, it pounced, claws flashing in the bright overhead sun. Taking a swipe at Mikan the cat left three marks trailing from just above Mikan's left eyebrow to her cheekbone. It began bleeding, the red ooze dripping steadily from the wound.

"The wound will heal if you hold up your end of the bargain." With that the cat strode forward and positioned itself ready for the young schoolgirl to lead the way. She stood, the blood now diluted from being joined by the salty compound draining from her tear-ducts. She smiled slightly, forcing it through, then scooped up the feline and walked back towards her room.

~x~x~x~

The moon shone in through the open window, as a faint whine crept through the darkness. Mikan rose from her small but shabby bed and stumbled to the farthest corner in which the cat lay. She sat beside her and trailed her fingertips through the short black fur, winding her way up to the shoulders of the felines, softly stroking the bandages. "I'm here," she whispered into the night, silencing the cat's whimpering.

When the cat awoke that morning, she was surprised to see the ditzy ten year old asleep beside he, a small pink blanket covering the two of them. Chuckling she carefully nipped the girls' earlobe. As her eyes fluttered open, she began to sit up straight, ridding herself of the sleep that plagued her eyes. "Morning Mistress," it spoke in a high and cheerful voice. "Class will start soon, if you hurry, you can still catch breakfast." The feline spoke remaining with a tight posture.

"But, don't you hate me? Why are you being so nice?" her voice quivered slightly, afraid of the unpredictable emotions and actions of the creature.

"Preposterous, I would never hate my Mistress; she is my loyal friend as I am hers." A grin flashed then disappeared again as quickly as it had come. The feline stood and flicked her tail in Mikan's direction before jumping towards the bed where she repositioned herself.

"Thanks kitty." Mikan said softly. Glancing at her bedside clock she shrieked, "I am going to be late! NO!" She scrambled around, gathering clothes and books, shoving the latter rather hastily into a brown rucksack. She bolted for the door as a faint cough reached her ears causing her to turn around. "Oh, and for the record," came the cat's voice, slightly appalled by Mikan's inability to prepare beforehand, "I am Artemis."

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	4. Welcome Note

_Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice :) but enjoy the story, and please review_.

* * *

Chapter Two-Welcome Note

She gripped his waist tighter and tighter, feeling his entire body freeze. "Please stop…" she whispered, burying her face deep into his shirt, refusing to release him. "You're just hurting yourself. Please, I don't want this to kill you…" Mikan fell into uncontrollable sobs, wetting his entire shirt and tightening her grip. Natsume glared at her, unsure now of what to do.

"Scared to face me?" the cold voice of an older chocolate haired boy sneered. Natsume gave a low growl, his eyes lighting along with the fire within him. His fists clenched and he tried to lunge, only for Mikan to strengthen her grip. "Natsume…you're better than this." Glancing down at her his face remained motionless. "Moron." He prised her fingers from him, gripped both of her wrists and proceeded to drag her to her feet. "Activate my powers! I can take him. If you don't, you're dead Polka-dots." He sneered angrily, glaring at her all the while.

"No." She whimpered, crying into him. A faint blue glow surrounded her fingertips as she once more dug them further into his lower back. He scoffed then returned his attention back to the boy in front of him, "You're lucky; if it wasn't for her I would have roasted you alive by now."

"Natsume…Please, just this once." Her shaking voice sounded, a wave of tears cascading into his shirt.

"You're going to cost me my rep, you know that don't you?" He whispered to her in a dangerously low tone, and then once more hoisted her to her feet, proceeding to drag her off in the opposite direction. "One day, you are going to get both of us killed, Polka-Dots." Quickening his pace he began in the direction of the Academy.

"Natsume, thank you."

~x~x~x~

Whistling could be heard all down the corridors, infecting the very rooms with the icy chill that rode upon the winds. The academy was different at night; a strange and unfamiliar place. A place which scared her, a place where she never wanted to come again. It was to be a mission worthwhile, that's what Persona had said. But just what was this 'worthwhile'? The thrill of adventure? Or only just escaping with your life? A slight breeze sent a chill up Mikan's spine causing her to hastily shift her gaze around continuously, whilst Artemis simple let her instincts be her guide. Reaching her classroom she positioned herself in her usual seat at the back, almost imagining Ruka and Natsume near her. In front of her was a single thin white envelope; her instructions were sure to be inside. Shakily prising it open she read the contents as follows:

_You will not be attending for three days; a look-alike has replaced you, but shall be pretending to be ill. Your aim is to protect a village from total destruction; no one is to be hurt, and to eliminate the men attempting to destroy it. Other information shall not be disclosed._

'Damn him! How the hell am I meant to get there, and where to?' she thought angrily, but was distracted by a single black feather suddenly floating in front of her from the ceiling, trickling its way slowly to the floor. She held out her hand and it rested into her outstretched palm. Was the wind speaking to her now? Or a lost soul, riding upon the icy wings of the night? The soft whispering that seemed to be being emitted from the feather grew harsh and rasping. The noise slowly spreading and infecting, coiling its way up to her throat and forcing itself into her vocal cords. The feather suddenly disappeared as she spoke, "Aster Prosperpina, Kratos Bastet Artemis" a blinding light shot from the depths of the golden star around her neck. A roar ripped through the air, filling Mikan's ears to the brim. The feather reappeared and proceeded to stick itself to the centre of her collarbone, before it multiplied, spreading over the whole area of her person, leaving only her eyes uncovered. After but a few moments, they began to peel away, beginning at her toes then rapidly making their way up. They spiralled around her several times then faded into nothingness. Mikan observed herself in the reflection of the window. There she stood, bathed in moonlight, clad in black ankle boots that had a bell on the outside of each; a black skirt that only just reached mid-thigh but puffed out in an odd fashion; black wrist-gloves, each with a small bell on the top; a black top that revealed her stomach and her shoulders; a black choker and headband and a simple black eye-mask. She gasped, but not because of her outfit, because of something else. Protruding from her head were two furry ears and from under her skirt a long thin tail that reached her ankles then curled up at the end with a ribbon and bell attached. "Oh God…"

Swivelling around, before her stood a great winged leopard. Opening its mouth slightly, it stated in a loud and clear voice, "Please Mistress, let us hurry because a.) we will be late, b.) if we do not leave soon we will be discovered, and c.) at the present time you look like a fish."

"Artemis?" Mikan questioned, a puzzling look spread across her face.

"Yes?" Came the bored reply.

"Is that really you?" she asked reaching out to touch the large creature.

The feline sighed before shrieking at the girl, "What are you? A complete Malteaser? Of course it's me! Dear Lord...brown on the outside, blond on the inside..."

"Just asking, no need to go all ballistic on me!"

"Shut up," Artemis stepped closer, "Well, hurry up, get on!" trembling slightly Mikan proceeded to climb atop her back. Once she was secure, Artemis turned and bolted for the door.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	5. Trials Of Dark

_Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice :) but enjoy the story, and please review_.

* * *

Chapter Three – Trials Of Dark

The wind whistled as they flew, burning her face and making her eyes water. They had been flying for an hour now, and all Mikan had seen since passing out of the city was field upon field, a small collection of trees here and there, but nothing much else. The chill of the wind was kept at bay by the heat Artemis was emitting, yet the darkness resonating around her was suffocating. Like a never ending silence, closing in, bringing the eternal shadow, ready to engulf and devour.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mikan screamed at the feline clinging to her thick fur as tightly as she could.

"Just hold on, or I'll tip you off!" came the reply, "On purpose!" she was obviously tired from the flight and no doubt becoming more agitated by the second. Yet Mikan still asked yet another question,

"So, what's all this about anyway? With the village and all." She sounded curious this time, and was grateful that a reply was given. She nuzzled into Artemis and waited, listening all the while.

"People with alice's live there. They're being targeted for this. They need protection. We're just gonna hold any intruders off for a day and then take the new boy back with us when the next guard arrives. Comprende?" she suddenly lurched forward and began a dive and Mikan let out a high-pitched shriek. Artemis spun and Mikan was thrown from her back, and landing with an enormous splash she hit the centre of a lake. After several moments she had dragged herself from the water and hauled herself onto the bank. Looking up, Artemis was sat perched upon a tree branch cackling to herself,

"You did that on purpose!" wringing out her hair she scowled in the direction of the tree. Artemis leapt and then glided towards her, landing neatly.

"We'll, how about a bit of practice?" Artemis grinned devilishly, then pounced, claws glinting in the moonlight.

~x~x~x~

"Are you ready?" Asked the large feline inquisitively. She sat infront of her Mistress and stared at her impatiently.

"For what exactly?" Mikan replied, obviously dumbfounded.

"To save the village! That's what idiot! My god... look, repeat after me." Artemis sighed and the waited. After several seconds she shouted, "Well get up then! Lazy!" Mikan looked taken aback but stood anyway, cheeks puffing in annoyance.

"Kalip Kratos Oh Chrysos Aster!" Cried Mikan in a gruff voice, holding the pendant before her, and then she looked expectantly at Artemis around the side.

"Idiot. Hem, hem. Aster Metamorphosis, Mistress Dark." She nodded. Mikan raised an eyebrow, but follow nonetheless,

"Aster Metamorphosis, Mistress Dark?" Darkness engulfed them both. They were surrounded by nothingness and this was all Mikan could see. Yet she felt a white hot light growning within her now naked for, brighter and brighter all the while, until she turned. There, from the distance, running towards her was Artemis, the small feline sprinting with her everything. Mikan instinctively knelt and opened her arms wide as the cat jumped and was swallowed by her chest.

~x~x~x~

Her eyes fluttered open, Mikan was laying facedown by the banks of the water. Her body was aching and seemed heavier than ever. "Ow...crap...my head..." She clutched at her hair.

_Well, wasn't that bloody painful..._

"OH my good GOD, who's there?" Shrieked Mikan loudly.

_Shut it idiot, it's me._

"Artemis?" Mikan asked quietly, looking around for her friend.

_No. It's Father Christmas. OF COURSE IT'S ME! We'll I should say, it's us._

"Where are you?" Fear was starting to set in now and she clutched at herself, shaking and shivering.

_Look into the water._ Mikan turned and crawled slowly towards the large body of liquid and closing her eyes she bent far over. _Open your eyes Mikan, its okay._ She slowly lifted her lids then gasped, speechless at what she saw. She was now at least five foot, dressed in a black leather jumpsuit. With black gloves and high heels, her hips had widened and her breasts expanded. Yet even more shocking, her hair had become a deep shoulder length purple to match her now lavender eyes.

"I'm a...a woman. Is it even I?" She whispered into the night,

_No. It is we. Mistress Dark._

~x~x~x~

"I can't see anything! Where are they? Can you sense them?" Mikan screamed into the walls of smoke and fire.

_The smokes masking their scent, but I can just about get them still, four kids, over there!_ Mistress Dark ran forward, searching desperately for the remaining children. The entire village was ablaze and she had been desperately trying to evacuate everyone. She was down to the last four, but the heat was becoming unbearable. Pulling back a heavy, hot log, the four cowering children were revealed. "I can't get them all out like this! Kalip Artemis!" A blinding flash and they stood side by side as a leopard and catgirl. "Take these three!" Mikan began loading three girls up onto the felines back. "Go! GO! I'll be alright!" And with that Mikan hoisted the last child, a small boy up onto her back. Artemis disappeared from sight within seconds as Mikan stumbled through the debris. The air was becoming thick and she was finding it difficult to breathe now. Mikan fell to her knees, bringing the boy around and pushing him to her chest. 'If it's the last thing I do, I will protect him.' She heard him whimper as she pushed him underneath her, shielding him from the oncoming flames.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	6. Rivals For The Mistress

_Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice :) but enjoy the story, and please review_.

* * *

Chapter Four- Rivals For The Mistress

It was a warm day and the light streamed in through the slither in the curtains. Something warm clasped Mikan's hand, whispering to her, hoping to reach her through the darkness. With another warm presence by her other side, curiosity drove her eyes to slowly flicker open. After a slight adjustment her eyes began to distinguish the colours and shapes presented to her. Smiling slightly she whispered, "Artemis," then turned to see her other visitor. A boy sat next to her, square glasses flashing in the light. He had short, spiky, midnight blue hair and liquid silver eyes, almost chuckling in her direction. A soft smile graced his face, his voice melodious, soothing and calm. "Miss Sakura, I'm so glad you're awake. You scared me terribly." Seeing her blank expression he chuckled quietly, then decided to explain himself fully. "My name is Shui Wong, I'm from China. I was heading with a group of travellers to this Academy, they were going to drop me off at a certain village, and then someone was meant to bring me back here. That was you." He paused and gave her another smile, to which Mikan's cheeks reddened."Oh, and this is Arma." A small white cat pounced up onto his shoulder and remained silently there. Shui seemed so kind, so understanding and she clasped his hands in her own. "It seems you passed out before reaching safety though, so I saved you from the fire." Mikan shot up, her memories flooding back. The terrible circumstances she had been in, her last look at the raging world and small feeble child before her eyes closed to the pains of the world.

"What about the boy? Is he okay? Where is he? He is alive right?" she questioned urgently, shaking slightly.

"Mikan! Mikan, you worry too much, there was nothing wrong with him," He lifted a hand to cup her small cheek, "You made sure of that by protecting him with your body." He moved closer to her and then clasped both hands around hers. Artemis had woken, and was now staring at the two of them contently. "It's yourself you should worry about. The burns have healed, but it could still hurt for a while. You were almost dead by the time I reached you. We only just got back to the Academy in time to save you, another hour or so and they wouldn't have been able to do anything." The sudden reality of what she had done hit her, hard and fast. She had laid her life on the line and had not once questioned it. It was for a good cause, but she could have easily and carelessly thrown away her life, no questions asked. Giving up something as unique and pure as life, and she almost destroyed it. The words running and burning into her mind were too much for her, and her eyes once more rolled back into her head.

~x~x~x~

"Today class, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Mr Shui Wong, he has transferred here from one of our Sister Schools in China." Narumi called into the sea of his students. The door noisily slid open to reveal the transferee. Mikan's eyes slid up, and locked with his. He smiled once more, girls swooning over him, guys muttering silent curses. "Well now, where to sit you? How about…" Narumi began, before being cut off quite suddenly by a deep husky voice, that was gentle and calm all the same.

"If it is okay with you Sir, could I be placed next to Miss Sakura?" Everyone was silent, even Natsume peered from behind the comic he was reading. There was a sudden and very loud shuffling as all heads turned towards Mikan. Narumi nodded at Shui, a silent smile creeping across his face, then allowed him to begin making his way to the back. When he reached Mikan she stood up to greet him. "Good to see you again Mikan." He lifted her hand to him lips and pressed them together lightly, earning a small blush from her and a large increase in temperature about the room.

She beamed at him and gave a small giggle, "I can't believe you're in my class! We'll have so much fun!" She cried taking both of his hands in hers and bringing their foreheads together.

"I do hope so," And he bowed to her slightly, beaming as he did so. As he stood up from his bent position he whispered into her ear, "Meet me after this, we have to talk. It's urgent." Seeing her worried face he added loud and clear, "No worries Mikan, it's nothing bad. It happens once in a while." The scene before them simply bewildered the rest of the class. Both of them sat down and Mikan was aware of someone watching her, unsure who it was she kept flicking her eyes around trying to glimpse who it was. Unbeknown to her the person watching was sat closer than she thought. Crimson eyes flashed at her constantly, drinking in everything they could, never wavering.

~x~x~x~

The two of them sat in silence, it broken by the gentle whisper of Shui, "What's wrong? Are things getting to you? You look saddened, but I know you're trying to hide it." Shock and surprise etched its way onto her facial features. She gave a slight laugh that puzzled him. Sighing she spoke softly,

"Ever since that night when we first met, and what you told me, it seems that my emotions have gone on a downward spiral." She sniffed slightly.

"Thought so. I'm sure your friends are worried too." He wrapped a protecting arm about her.

"It's not a simple as that. They're wrapped up in other things, and I prefer it like that. They don't need to stress themselves over me." She stood up and made her way towards a tree not so far from where they were sat. Taking hold of the lowest branch she swung her legs up and mounted the branch, pushing herself back against the trunk. "Although it's comforting to know that someone notices." She looked down at Shui as he made his way towards her, then followed suit. "Even my deep sadness that no one else yet realized was somehow all conveyed to you, it's also a little scary. Ne?" She looked into his eyes, studying the way they melted about him.

"A little," he chuckled, then becoming serious once more, "But then again, maybe that's good. At least we have a better understanding of each other, and I can help you when you need me. But, I must inform you, I know it's only been a few days, but you have to go again."  
The eyes that had slowly drifted shut listening to his sweet melodic voice snapped back open. "You know about that?" She gasped, "About everything? Even why?"

"Yes, I've been informed, and I'm in the same predicament. I'm your new partner!"

~x~x~x~

Her eyes filled with tears, hands clasped together in front of her, her own shaking voice sounded, barely heard over the hungry storm. "Sending a prayer out to the wind, sun and rain! Please stop this now! No more! No more! NATSUME!" The far off sky was illuminated, and she ran forth, aiming for the light. But the shine was slowly being destroyed, as the cold and bitter rain soaked the wings flapping with desperation. Thousands of wasted dreams rolling and joining those from the rain of regeneration. A sharp jerk and pain flashing. Another jerk and Mikan sat up straight in her bed, sweat covered her entire body, like she had really been in the storm in her dream, no, nightmare. Deciding to get out of bed she walked out her room, quietly as she could, crept down the corridors, out of the dormitories and into the gardens, gazing at the moon, unaware of the direction she was headed.

A sudden interruption cracked through her thoughts, "Oi, Polka-Dots!" Swivelling round she spotted him sat under a large Cherry Blossom tree, glaring at her. She heaved another sight, then trudged her way towards him. Sitting beside Natsume she sighed once more, and then returned her attention to the darkened blanket above. "What are you doing out here?" His voice softened slightly and she turned to him. Opening her mouth to reply, a sudden feeling struck her. Like the ripples on a pond, her not-so-distant memories that were now locked within her heart were beginning to waver.

"I…I…I don't know. I can't remember! I have to go find Shui!" She started to get to her feet so she could search for him, needing comfort desperately, but was violently dragged back down again by a warm hand clasped around her wrist. She looked at Natsume with a startled expression, but found his eyes had slipped to the floor and his bangs covering most of his face.

"I have a bad feeling about him; I don't want you near him!" He hissed darkly, eyes suddenly flashing in her direction.

"But, you don't understand! He's my partner, I have to be!" Realising what she had said she clamped her free hand over her mouth in horror. Natsume jerked then slowly lifted his head up, his gaze locking with hers.

"Am I really so bad Mikan that you would choose him over me?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! It's for, um, and extra activity that we're doing, he's my partner! But you're still my partner for everything else! I promise!" She giggled nervously, scratching her head slightly.

He gave a half-hearted laugh, and then stood. "Whatever. Do what you want." And with that he walked. The hurt look upon her face changed into one of guilty mixed with determination. Picking herself up she launched herself after him.

"Natsume! Wait! Wait! Please! Please stop this now!" a sudden rush came over her and her head began to spin. "Nat...N…Nat…sum…su…me," she saw him spin around, the come sprinting back to her, before her eyes closed and she hit the cooling grass once more.

* * *

_Japan's Arc Angel_


	7. New Relationships

_Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice :) but enjoy the story, and please review_.

* * *

Chapter Five- New Relationships

"That absolute berk! She's only been back three days and she's collapsing already! She shouldn't even be attending lessons after what she's been through! Why is my Mistress such a blockhead?" A small feline paced around shrieking as loud as she could, whilst the man who spoke next simply stood staring down on the ten year old before him.

"Calm it Artemis, there's nothing we can do now." He looked sad, and almost hurt, yet calm and composed.

"But Persona," she stopped and gave him a meaningful look. "Please Master Serio, she has to stay from school for a while. I knew it! I knew it. We should never have separated. Her body just can't take that heat on its own." Artemis resumed her pacing, muttering to herself.

"But if she hadn't the children could have died. I think that you don't fully understand Mikan. She would put her own life at risk for anyone, even me I think."

A sudden groan caused them both to rush to her side. Artemis timidly nudged the side of Mikan's cheek as her eyes fluttered open.

"Artemis?" Slowly lifting a hand she stroked her head earning herself a purr. Shifting her eyes to the side she smiled weakly but with brightness too, "Hello Mr Persona."

"You idiot, I thought you'd left me!" The little black cat jumped onto Mikan's lap and refused to move.

"I would never. You're my only family now. I could never abandon family." A saddened expression could be seen through her cheery smile but she tried to brush away any saddening thoughts of the outside world. Cautiously, she looked to Persona and willed herself to be strong and accept all consequences of the question she was about to ask. "Um…Persona? Well, Mr Serio. I was wondering…I…I have a favour to ask. Can…can you be my family too?"

Shock etched into his face and he took a sudden step back. About to decline he saw a sudden flash of sadness and hurt make its way across her face. He sighed, and then gave a small smile. Walking up to her he knelt by her bed, "Call me big brother Rei."

~x~x~x~

The three of them walked in silence. Two boys, one with blond hair and blue eyes, the other crimson eyes and purple hair, and a girl with black hair and greying eyes. "What did that idiot do this time, Hyūuga?" Questioned Hotaru, not an ounce of care in her voice or expression.

"No idea, she really is stupid." He replied in an exact matching tone.

"I hope she's okay," added Ruka, voice filled with worry over her safety. They rounded the corner only to hear someone cry out "Please! Miss Sakura, wait! You should be in bed!" A nurse had just fallen out of the door and was now on the floor shouting after a figure running down the hall.

"Rei!" she called and the man turned around, smiling ever so slightly at the sight of her.

'What the hell is Persona doing here, with Mikan?' the question buzzed through the minds of the three as they watched the scene unfold before them. "Thank you, Rei." She hugged his waist and he bent down to her height to return it. When she pulled away Mikan flashed him a dazzling smile and repeated, "Thank you." Standing on her tip-toes she lightly kissed his cheek before rushing off back towards her room. Stopping, she turned back and waved, "Bye!" then returned to the nurse. Persona smiled, stood, brushed himself down, and then began to walk once more.

"Miss Sakura, please try to refrain from running away again!" The nurse clasped her wrist and began to lead her back to her room. "This is already the second time in two days you have been in here through collapsing. You must be more careful. And I take it Artemis is still waiting for you?" A hint of concern grazing her voice.

"Oh yes. I'm terribly sorry. I won't do it again. But, this is one of the best days ever." Mikan giggled and spinning upon one foot.

"You know Mr Narumi was asking for you? He's worried and wants' to know what's happening." She said kindly.

"No! You can't tell him!" Mikan stopped abruptly, staring at her with a look of horror plastered onto her face. The nurse bent down to her and placed a hand upon her shoulder,

"Don't you worry Miss Sakura," She smiled slightly, "I won't. I'm sworn to secrecy after all." And she ushered Mikan inside, then walked away.

As soon as the door closed, all three of the figures stood not far away couldn't help but show shocked expressions. Glancing at each other it was decided. They needed an explanation. Now.

Once the nurse had left the snoops crept to the tightly shut door. Hotaru had attached one of her latest inventions to the door so they could hear everything that was said.

"Mikan, are you sure you want to do this?" asked a very firm yet worried voice.

"Of course Artemis. It's not like I'm gonna die or anything." She replied defiantly.

"Beside the point! You may not remember that night's events after you passed out, but I do. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt, even if you are the most stupid person in the world since the man who tried walking up a downward escalator."

"Charming! You know, you so remind me of Hotaru, except you don't always shoot me and you actually talk to me." Mikan spat wildly.  
"Woe is me!" and overly dramatic voice sounded.

"Evil." The two sniggered then Mikan cleared her throat once more, "Anyway, YOU are the one who gave me these three scars. It's a good job I was able to cover them."

"You deserved it!"

"I did not!"

"Silence yourself idiot."

"Is that anyway to talk to your Mistress? You said they would disappear once you had healed. They're still there! AND they're scabbing over! S-C-A-B-B-I-N-G!"

"You really are retarded Mikan"

"That's Mistress to you, inferior being"

A sudden clicking was heard and a dangerously low voice sounded, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Came Mikans squeaking whimper. "Kalip Kratos Oh Chrysos Aster! Aster Prosperpina, Kratos Bastet Artemis!"

The three stared at each other in bewilderment. It was time to be direct and just ask her. They straightened up and Natsume flung the door open. The room was empty and a chill ran throughout. The bed was messy indication Mikan had indeed been there but moments ago. Strangely, scattered around the room were small black feathers, most laying by the window, which had been cast wide open, curtains billowing in the gale-force winds.

* * *

_ Japan's Arc Angel_


End file.
